Pyrrha Nikos
Pyrrha Nikos is a powerful chosen one from a far away land. Story Pyrrhic Victories A young woman who lived the harsh life of a hero, she was granted a second chance upon dying, as a Divine Servant of Leo. As such, she was summoned by Mortimer Thule, who at first abused her and treated her as a tool to win a Servant War; however, Mortimer gradually warmed up to her, while Pyrrha defended her from various threats, including her opponent Tomoe Yamainu. Pyrrha and Tomoe would later become quite close, and alongside Dakini, allow Pyrrha to defeat the opposing threat of Paul Seckendoff, and wishing to save Abel Dawne. Due to Mortimer's wish, they were transported to the Cheshire Isle, where Pyrrha met with Tomoe and Dakini once more, slowly rebuilding another life, and having a Future Child with Mortimer - Oreste Thule. Close to the Dark Seed Pyrrha would later be summoned to another War as an arbiter, accompanied by Tomoe. There she encountered Roxanne, a powerful Tragoedia-cursed woman who forced Pyrrha to kill Tomoe, deeply scarring her. Pyrrha eventually managed to grasp to the last of her sanity to oppose and defeat Roxanne, before saving her by taking in her curse and bringing her back to the Cheshire Isle. Another calling would bring Pyrrha to Circonfix, where she faced a vast conspiracy centered around the Dragon Grima. There, she managed to win her war and wished for Roxanne to be freed of her Tragoedia seed. Upon Pyrrha returning home, she was rejoined by Gawyn Belten, who shattered Roxanne's seed, preserving Pyrrha and Roxanne forever. Appearance Pyrrha is a green-eyed young woman with her long red hair kept in a ponytail, dressed in gold, red and light brown armor, bearing a shield and sword on her arms. Personality Pyrrha is a determined and humble person, who possesses a warrior's honor and unflinching devotion to superior precepts. Having spent her life devoting herself to an ideal, unable to care for herself, she puts up a facade of perfection and never disobeys an order. This is not to say Pyrrha cannot feel, however: her deep love for Dakini, Mortimer, Tomoe and latter Roxanne - and her wrath upon Roxanne forcing Pyrrha to kill Tomoe - hint at a feeling of helplessness Pyrrha does her best to bury everyday. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Pyrrha is an extremely competent physical fighter, and was so even before being marked as a Divine Servant. * Magnetism Manipulation: Pyrrha can manipulate metal through something similar to Thunder use. She can also use this to change her weapons' shape. * Divine Servant Abilities: She possesses extremely high abilities as a Divine Servant, and was able to be summoned under the signs of Leo and Virgo. ** Advent: Pyrrha's Advent, Autumn Priestess, gives her powers similar to a Saint based on purification, light and healing. Storylines * Magus Wars : Loyalty features her as Pyrrha of Leo. * Magus Wars : Honor features her as Pyrrha of Virgo. * Magus Wars : Power features her as Pyrrha of Leo. Trivia * Pyrrha Nikos's name is a reference to the concept of pyrrhic victory - a bitter victory that costs as much, if not more than a defeat. * She is hinted to be the same Pyrrha as RWBY's own. Category:Character Category:Circonfix Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Divine Servant